A Kiss in the Sunrise
by R-Bubble
Summary: Luciano and Klaus are still dating undercover, but when even their undercover date can't be kept a secret, things start to go out of hand. It is a yaoi, so beware. 8D


WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! This is a shounen-ai fanfiction! RAINBOWS WILL OOZE FROM EVERY DIRECTION! If you happen to be a heartless homphobe that doesn't enjoy two sensitive men getting it on, you may go kill yourself and not leave bad comments on this. But! If you're a regular girl that likes/tolerates yaoi, then have at it! And be sure to comment! (They make me all tingly inside!) And feel free to request something...! Or not... your choice... but I suggest you do!

* * *

The sun had just began to rise when I arrived at Viennese Waltz Lake. It must've been around 6 in the morning, and if we didn't want to be discovered, I had to wake up extra early and go to bed extra late.

He was already sitting at the picnic table, just like I had specified, but the way he gazed into the lake made me want to make him mine.

I came up behind him and put my hands around his eyes. "Guess who," I smiled, although he knew well who it was.

He turned around and smiled. "I'm glad you could make it."

We leaned in to kiss and suddenly a loud crash made us scramble backwards and nearly fall over.

"Sorry boys, just setting up shop!" the boat shopkeeper called and waved amiably.

"What do you say we take this elsewhere?" he smiled and took my hand in his. His palm was dry and hands much larger than mine. We ran, hand in hand, to a small clearing and sat cross-legged on the crisp green lawn.

"That was close," he sighed finally.

"That's for sure," I agreed, exhausted.

With that, we were at a loss for words. There was a million things I could've said, like way his brown eyes shown or the way he sighed when we kissed, but the words couldn't seem to come to my mouth.

We sat in silence for a while, just wondering what to say. He smiled at me, and I could feel my heart flutter.

"Klaus, I…" "Klaus! Luciano!" a voice in the distance beckoned us.

We looked up, slightly flustered. "Oh, hey Vince," I muttered, exasperated.

The small blonde boy sat on the ground in between us. "So what're you two doing up so early in the mornin'?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Luciano muttered and looked off in the other direction.

"Oh! Well I came for some early morning fishin'! They're bitin' extra good around this time of day!" he smiled the boyish smile people had come to know and love. "In fact, this is my exact fishin' spot! See? I left my bait and tackle from yesterday," he pointed over to a spot near the lake and there sat a tackle box.

"Oh, I see that," I muttered.

Luciano stood up and held out his hand. "I think we ought to be going now."

I held onto it and he pulled me up. "Yeah, we're supposed to go meet him in ten minutes," I added, making it up as I went along.

Vince assumed the position at his fishing spot and cast a line. "Oh, well have fun!"

"Thanks," Luciano waved insincerely and we darted off.

Figuring we needed a more exclusive spot, Luciano led me through a thick patch of woods way off in the distance.

We finally found a somewhat clear spot with a beautiful view of the lake, and sat down on a large tree root together.

Luciano leaned back, his hands resting on the root peacefully.

"Beautiful view," he commented finally.

"That's for sure."

I looked at his hands and finally laid my hand on top of his. We intertwined fingers and continued to admire the view.

"What were you saying earlier?" I asked finally, just remembering.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Oh, okay," I felt suddenly distant from him, and I truly thought he was keeping something from me.

"What?" he asked finally.

I shook my head and looked away quickly. "Sorry," I muttered, realizing I was examining his face a little too closely.

"Don't worry about it," he commented quickly and suddenly I felt as if his hand didn't really want to be in mine.

I gently let go, and he didn't reply, so I knew something was up.

"Luciano, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure? You're acting much different."

"I'm sure, jeez," he said suddenly.

"Oh, sorry," I looked down at my lap bashfully.

"Sorry," he said softly after a while of silence.

I looked back up. "Come again?"

"I didn't mean to snap at you, I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's fine," I lied. It really wasn't fine, something was wrong and I knew it.

"You don't seem fine."

"Well I sort of get that feeling that you're keeping something from me, and I feel like it's not good."

"Don't worry your sweet little head over it, I promise, I'm not keeping anything bad from you," Luciano leaned over and kissed my forehead.

I smiled and leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the lips, but my plans were foiled from the rustling of leaves nearby.

Suddenly, Liam broke through, Cesar trailing shortly behind.

"Oh, hey guys!" he called.

"Hey Liam," we sighed in unison.

"Why are you all the way out here?" Luciano asked casually.

"Oh, there's some really pretty flowers around here, and I figured Cesar could give them to Sabrina; I mean they are going out." "Yeah, true."

An awkward silence pursued, and Liam and Cesar finally passed by a bush and continued their way on.

We sighed a sigh of relief.

"I thought we'd never be alone," I stated.

Luciano looked around. "I'm pretty sure we're not," Liam and Cesar peeked at us through the bushes. Liam was the only one that knew we were together, and since he had just gotten out of a relationship with his sister, he wasn't judgmental about anything.

Luciano took my hand again and lead me away.

We walked for a while until I noticed we had passed the same tree stump a good three times. "Luciano, you're lost."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "Shut up."

I kissed his cheek, "Want me to lead you out, sweetie?"

He hugged me and we stayed in bliss for a moment. "We're alone now, so that's all that matters, right?"

"Definitely."

He Eskimo kissed me and then sweetly kissed my neck.

"Someone there?" another voice called from behind us and we separated promptly.

"Oh, hey Keifer…" Luciano put up a tired hand and waved.

"Salutations," he pushed his glasses up and brushed off the knees of his pants.

"What's with the grass stains?" Luciano pointed at his knees.

"Oh, I was collecting samples."

"That's um… interesting," I lied and tugged on the back of Luciano's shirt.

"We have to go now," he said in a monotone voice.

We ran off, sighing when we were back out in the open air of the lake. "For 6:30 in the morning, you'd think it'd be less busy here."

"Maybe because we're trying to hide, we're being found," I thought out loud. "It's like reverse psychology, sort of. So maybe if we just don't try to hide, we won't be interrupted."

Luciano looked at me in a scrutinizing manner. "That's just crazy enough to work."

I smiled and we ran over to a bench in full view of the lake.

The sun was just rising over the trees in the distance, and the view really was picturesque.

Luciano put his arm over my shoulder and I snuggled into his arm. So far no interruptions.

He brushed back my hair and looked me in the eyes. His chocolate eyes burned with determination and passion.

Suddenly, he shoved his lips into mine.

I let out a quick gasp as his warm tongue licked mine playfully. I was shy to hold hands in public, let alone make out like this, but it felt so right it was as if nothing could ruin this moment.

As the kiss heated up, he ardently pushed me more and more back until he was almost entirely on top of me.

I sighed his name passionately as he kissed my neck, but when he began to run his hands under my shirt, then I knew it was time to stop.

"Luciano… stop," I muttered. "Seriously, we're in a public place and I'm not even out of the closet."

Luciano looked up shyly. Then, he realized what he was doing. Instead of being awkward and trying to cover it all up like it never happened, he just smiled and hugged me closely. "I'm sorry, I just love you so much."

My heart fluttered, this was the first time he had ever said that to me. Of course, we had said it in the best friend kind of way, but since we started dating, the "L" word seemed to be banned from his vocabulary.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and when he picked his head back up, I kissed him.

When we realized a crowd was starting to gather at the lake, we sat back up straight and resumed acting like we were never going out. I loved being with him, and I was ready to announce it to the world that I was gay and madly in love with him, but we both figured it was better to stay incognito and not do this ever again.


End file.
